Invasive procedures, such as invasive electrophysiology procedures, are very complicated and presently require the use of radiation, e.g., fluoroscopy, to visualize the location of a device such as a catheter and to help position the device within a patient's body at a site, such as the heart or the circulatory system. To facilitate catheter placement, certain fields, including the field of electrophysiology, have developed multi-poled and shaped steerable catheters. In addition, three-dimensional non-fluoroscopic mapping systems have also been developed to help identify catheter locations in space and to document their locations along with the electrical activity of the heart.
Even with the advent of such catheters and mapping systems, these procedures still can expose the patient, operator, and other staff to high cumulative dosages of radiation which may have long term adverse effects on those exposed. A patient may be directly exposed only once or twice to such procedures; however, a high volume operator and staff can be exposed both directly and indirectly to the radiation during many procedures over a long period of time. To protect the operator and staff from this radiation, shielding comprising lead aprons, gowns, glasses, skirts, etc., is worn. Such lead clothing, especially a lead apron, is quite heavy and uncomfortable, and its use has been associated with cervical and lumbar spine injury.
An alternative to this lead shielding is “imitation” lead, i.e., lead-like substances used as barriers. Even this lighter weight shielding still applies continuous force to the spinal column which can result in discomfort and neck, back, and/or sacral spine injury over time.
In view of the concerns regarding radiation exposure and the drawbacks of lead protection, techniques and systems have been developed so that a physician or technician may be able to control the insertion and movement of a catheter remotely. Commercially available catheters, such as balloon dilatation angioplasty catheters, typically have at least six ranges of motion. Known systems for remote control of catheters require the use of specialized catheters compatible with a particular system, which catheters are more expensive than the commercially available, “off the shelf” catheters. Also, the known remote controlled catheter insertion systems have controls that are not intuitive and do not conform to procedures generally taught in medical school. As consequence, a user is required to learn a new device and new movement controls for insertion of the catheter.
Thus, there is a need for a remotely controllable catheter insertion system which can utilize commercially available catheters and take advantage of the known features of such catheters. This will enable the user to utilize the device using a control input which is comfortable and familiar to the user.